What does that mean?
by dfreakincriss
Summary: A one-shot about Jim and Lee from Spah!Verse. They've liked each other for a while, but can they express their feelings? Characters belong to infraredphaeton on tumblr. Rated M for language.


Lim crush

_Hey :] so this is something totally new, from spah!verse, which belongs to infraredphaeton. I recently read this and decided I wanted to make a jim/lee one-shot about when they get together. _

_By the way – I am definitely still working on when quinn meets jeff, so don't worry about that dying. It just might take a few more days for the next chapter though…_

_About the language in this one – I'm sorry! Lee's character just came with it in the original story…It was hard to write this, since I basically never swear, so I hope I characterized Lee properly :/_

_Okay, enjoy! xx_

X

"How is this sweetie?" Jim asked his room-mate.

Lee looked up to see Jim in black jeans and dark pink shirt with black suspenders.

"Nice". Lee looked down at his music booklet again, trying to ignore the rushing feeling in his stomach.

"Just nice?" Jim prodded again.

"Its fucking gorgeous, happy?"

"Yes." Jim said happily, and sat down on the edge of his bed to put on dress shoes.

"Why the fuck are you all dressed up?" Lee said, still not looking up.

"Oh…date with Ben tonight", Jim said, losing some of his enthusiasm.

Lee muttered something like '_tosser' _and Jim laughed.

"Fan-fucking-tastic. You two have fun!" Lee said, in a mocking voice.

Jim crossed the room and put a hand on Lee's shoulder.

"Lee, what's with the bitch act?" he asked.

"As opposed my to normal winning personality?" Lee scorned.

Jim grinned. "Yes."

Lee looked stumped, not knowing how to continue.

"I just…..thinkyoucandobetter". The last sentence came out as mumble.

Jim, who had walked back into his closet, turned around.

"What?"

"Nothing". Lee snarled and turned back to his desk.

Jim then sighed. He opened the door and left, but before it shut Lee distinctly heard "well, the best isn't available."

Lee was sure he had never moved faster in his life. One minute he was sitting in his chair, the next he had pounded open the door and ran up the corridor to catch up with Jim.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Lee asked, angrily.

"It means exactly what I said". Jim was starting to get pissed off. He turned away.

"What the hell?" Lee grabbed onto his wrist to stop him moving away.

"Fine." Jim said. "I lov-like someone. A lot. Someone whose always there fore me. I've liked him for a long time now. But he's straight. So it's never going to happen."

Lee let go of his wrist and looked up into Jim's face. "Who?" he asked quietly.

They looked into each other's eyes, and in that second, they both knew. "You know who", Jim answered, just as softly.

The moment seemed to go forever.

Then Jim sighed. "Let's forget this ever happened." He turned to walk away.

"Maybe..." Lee cleared his throat and started again. "Maybe he wasn't sure if you felt the same way."

Jim turned around, a bewildered expression on his face.

"Maybe you never made it fucking easy for him to tell, the way you're always dating someone else." Lee's voice had risen again.

Jim took a step closer. And then another. Until they stood only a few millimeters apart.

He put his hand very slowly onto Lee's jaw.

"Maybe I only did that because there was no chance this guy would ever go for me?" he said.

Lee glanced up. "Are fucking kidding? Any guy would be fucking blind not to…"

"Okay…cut the crap". Jim said. Lee started – Jim never used bad language.

Jim took Lee's hand and placed it around his own waist. He looked back into Lee's eyes. "Tell me"

Lee took a deep breath.

"I love you, Jim".

Jim smiled softly and for the first time in his life, he blushed.

He closed the distance between their faces and kissed Lee, who responded immediately.

"I love you so fucking much, Lee".

X

_(*blushes*)_

_Um…I never use this kind of language so I have no idea if this was…appropriate for their characters or not. I hope so!_

_I think they are an adorable couple. I love them and Harry/Pratik :] And Eric is perfect for Rachel hahahaha._

_Thanks for reading! xx_

_Reviews are as totally awesome as red vines._


End file.
